The invention relates to a heel piece of a safety binding of the “fixed body” type for a ski boot, that is to say to a device intended to hold the back of a boot securely on a ski by exerting pressure on the heel of the boot while at the same time pushing the entire boot forward against a front binding device, and automatically releasing the rear of the boot should the skier fall forward. It also relates to a ski to which such a heel piece is attached and to a method of manufacturing such a heel piece.